The Southern Raiders
by Kathryin
Summary: A new take on the invasion of the Southern Water tribe. Dark. Mentions of rape.
_Southern WaterTribe_

Katara was the last waterbender in the South Pole, to the children who had no experience with raids, she was just a normal child- although they did sense the air of hesitance their older relatives displayed towards Katara.

To the adults, Katara was not only something to be revered as a relic of times long passed, but something to fear- a beacon of light, a flare, that would lure the firenation right to their humble tribe once more and to the igloo's of their loved ones.

So from an early age the children of the tribe had discerned that Katara was _not_ a potential playmate and at eight years old, she was desperately lonely as children that age tend to become without a single friend.

Adding to Katara's feeling of isolation was the fact she often caught the adults of the tribe watching her with something akin to fear or awe, and although they would at times point at her and whisper amongst themselves, she was never approached. It was for that reason that as time passed, Katara gradually began to become introverted and rarely spoke to others.

Katara's mother was sickly, and her father was often away with the other men of the village, patrolling the waters and keeping vigilant for possible fire nation spies. However, none of the other men patrolled nearly as often as he did and Katara suspected that he liked to volunteer to patrol in order to avoid her. She didn't voice this to her mother as she knew without voicing it that her mother would claim that her father was only away to often to _protect_ Katara.

Katara's mother Kya tried to overcompensate for the treatment of the villagers by showering Katara with affection and love whenever she could, something which hadn't gone unnoticed by her brother.

Katara's main source of companionship fell to her older brother Sokka, two years her senior and who was presently helping her manoeuvre through the crowds in the busy marketplace of the village. They were on the outskirts of the village making snow people whenever the grey snow began to fall. 'Look Sokka!', Yelled Katara with glee, red cheeked and eyes alight with excitement. 'Isn't it pretty? I wonder why it's gray, maybe we can make GranGran's grey hair!', giggling, she caught some of the ash on her tongue and tasted it, 'Eughk'.

Sokka was solemn faced and not so naive, he had been warned before by his father about the grey snow and knew the true meaning behind it's presence, gripping Katara's wrist he exclaimed, 'somethings not right, we have to get back to the village!', he was gripped by fear for their mother, a gut wrenching feeling that made it feel as though his heart was being squeezed.

When they reached the centre of the village, the village which had been bustling with life earlier was completely silent and absent, all that remained were patches of blood in the snow. The watch tower that the men of the village had painstakingly built by hand was demolished and in it's place was a large ship unlike any he'd ever seen, made not of wood but metal, and it was adorned with unfamiliar flags. Sokka felt his heart sink further.

They continued to run, hand in hand across the village towards their own igloo, the chieftains igloo. This part of the village was not empty. There were soldiers standing outside some of the igloo's. 'Hey, you, get in your little ice shacks!', one sneered guffawing.

Sokka was still gripping Katara's wrist as he sped up, when he felt Katara stumble and fall. 'I... I can't go on.' She panted, out of breath. Sokka felt irritated, 'Katara's such a baby!', he thought. 'Hide behind GranGran's igloo and I'll come and get you when it's over'. Katara nodded and hid.

In no time Sokka reached their igloo and burst through the door, only to freeze in fear at the large fat man in uniform leaning over their mother in bed, 'Where is the waterbender', the ugly pig-like man grunted, his pants around his ankles. 'I...I don't know!', Kya wailed, 'there is no waterbender!', she was now sobbing. Still grunting and wheezing, the man said, 'Tell me whore or I'll kill you.', Gripping her throat to get his point across, to the sounds of her choking he wheezed faster until with one final disgusting grunt he came. 'Maybe I'll let you live and you can have a nice fire nation baby in that belly', he said, rubbing her stomach almost fondly, ignoring her devastated tears. Neither adult noticed Sokka in the doorway, frozen with shock, until he heaved and vomited his fish-fry lunch onto the floor. 'What kid, you enjoying the show you sick little pervert?', the man smirked.

In a hoarse broken voice, lacking emotion of any kind Kya said, 'If I tell you where the last waterbender is, will you leave the tribe alone?', Yon Rha smiled, rotten yellow teeth on show, and pulled up his pants, 'Of course I will, I'm a man of honour.'

Sokka realising his mother was about to sacrifice herself snapped out of his stupor, 'I'll take you to the last waterbender, I know where she is!' he shouted. With a gasp Kya covered her mouth, 'No!', She screamed, louder than Sokka had ever heard her, looking stronger than she had in her whole life.

Suddenly she was punched on the side of the head by Yon Rha and rendered unconscious. 'You're a good kid, for a filthy inbred water tribe peasant', Yon Rha said while smiling.

Katara huddled behind the igloo, waited for her brother to save her. 'That's her, that's the waterbender.', Said Sokka, with a finger pointed at Katara and a cold, almost hateful look in his eyes, after all all this was her fault. If it wasn't for Katara maybe their dad would have been home, maybe their mother wouldn't have been hurt, maybe the firenation wouldn't have came to their tribe in the first place, it was all because of _her._

'Gather the men, set a course for the firenation!', Yon Rha shouted go the men. 'Oh and someone put this little savage on board', as Katara was trailed away screaming, 'Sokka! Help me Sokka!', Sokka realised that maybe he'd hated her all along.

.

 _Bit dark, second one shot I've wrote today~ if I can get any reviews, stating what I need to work on or if you'd like to read a longer story that would be great. There is bound to be many errors. I'm sorry. I'm writing on my phone._

 _Katherine._


End file.
